Duo and Heero's Secret (^_^)>>>>>>>>>
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: Duo and Heero are in love the guys know and Relena doesn't. She is STILL after then even after finding out that 1x2 are together. Read Duo's Secret First.


This all happens a few years later after Duo's Secret. If you haven't read then do so now or you   
will be more than lost. Now time for the standard ass disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing,   
never have never will, don't bother to sue, you'll only get the grand total of five dollars and 38 cents (but if your that desperate good luck trying to find me MUHAHAH!!!). Flames will be crusifide and hung in the town square to be mocked. I also don't own SOMEDAY by Sugar Ray.   
  
  
~Someday when my life has passed me by   
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me   
One way, in the eyes of a passer by   
I'll look around for another try and fade away~   
  
*click click clicka......*   
"Mmmm.... Baby what are you doing still up?" I look at my lover and fiancé` through bleary eyes   
and tussled hair.   
"Hum?" He asks not looking up from the computer screen. I look at the clock.   
"Baby it's 2 in the morning, come back to bed." I get up with a blanket around me and look over   
his shoulder, kissing his cheek. More data files "You working on that again?" I ask sitting in his lap as he types.   
  
~Just close your eyes and I'll take you there   
This place is warm and without a care   
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea   
I go to leave and you reach for me~   
  
"Yeah the guys said I could take off for a few weeks till after the wedding but I still feel like I need to watch there backs." He takes his eyes off the screen and looks at me, his arm wrapped   
around me. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"   
I smile and shake my head "No why don't you remind me?" I jump up suddenly and run out our   
bedroom door my hair streaming behind me.   
  
~Some say better things will come our way   
No matter what they try to say you were always there for me   
Some way, when the sun begins to shine   
I hear a song from another time and fade away   
And fade away~   
  
"HEY!!! Get back here!" I look back to see him running out of the door sliding on the floor he   
has only socks on, he scrambled back onto his feet and came after me. I laughed and stopped in   
the living room, as he jumped out couch and I dodged him at the last second. He landed crouched   
and I threw the sheet I had be whering at him. He stopped and caught it and smiled looking at   
me.   
  
~Just close your eyes and I'll take you there   
This place is warm and without a care   
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea   
I go to leave and you reach for me~   
  
"Come'on you can catch me, you've done it before." I take off for the den, I halt for a second to look back and he was there. I leaned back against a wall. His arms barricading me in so I couldn't escape. His meditarain blue eyes looked at me through his mussed dark hair. I could smell him, sweat, leather and something that was just him.   
  
~Ohhh, come on   
Someone said you tried to long (you will pass me by)   
Someone said we got it all wrong (all wrong)   
Someone said we tried to long (you will pass me by)   
Every thinks were right belong~   
  
"I've got you now my Sakura." I love it when he uses Japanese pet names. "And I'll never let you   
go." One arm moved around my hips pulling me toward him, the other on the back of my neck   
drawing me into a kiss. I love how he tastes like vanilla and oreo cookies. His lips are so soft no matter where on me they touch or move to. I sigh as I feel him move to my neck, his eye-lashes   
brushing the ridge of my check bones. I feel him getting how should I say it? Oh hell I could feel the start of a boner on near my thigh. I myself was ready to just tackling him in the hall-way.   
  
~So far so long so far away   
So far so wrong so far away away away~   
  
*DEE DEE BEP DEE DEE BEP*   
I moan the damn phone...   
"Damn phone." he mutters and grabs the sheet and wraps it around his middle, I run into the   
bed-room we never know who is talking, I listen. "Yes?" He asks as he turns on the vid-phone.   
I miss those old phones were you couldn't see the person on the otherside.   
"Heero? It's me Quatre." I sigh oh I could go out. "RELENA want's to talk to you..." I freeze   
damn it... She know he's getting married and still is after him?   
"Heero is that you? Where are you? Why haven't you called me? Did you forget our date?" She asks in rapid fire, after shoving Quatre out of the way.   
  
~Someday when my life has passed me by   
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me   
One way, in the eyes of a passer by   
I'll look around for another try and fade away   
And fade away~   
  
"What do you want Relena?" He asks his voice dead-pan.   
"I want to talk you out of getting married of course."   
"I'm in love Relena, why don't you go away?"   
"Heero, love I KNOW you're in love with me. So why in gods name would you marry that... that   
Man?" I snicker to myself she still doesn't know, I've never met a woman so dense! Heero   
growls and shakes his head. I laugh a little and slip into one of his robes.   
"Relena get a life, I love Duo and that is all there is to it." He reached to hang up when she   
stopped him.   
"Heero Please Hear Me Out," She begged, He stopped I looked at his computer then ran out suddenly.   
"SHE'S TRACING IT!" I yell out reach for the phone the same time as I do. We flick it off and   
look at eachother.   
"DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!" Heero screams throwing the vid-phone across the room, shattering it. I slump down in a chair and hold my face in my hands. Heero gets control of himself then picks me up and carries me back into our room, "I'm sorry Sakura. I know you liked this apartment." I just shake my head and pull out my suit case. He puts his hand on mine and looks at me. "GO shower up and I'll start packing, then I take one." I just nod and make my way there. "I'll kill her for this..." I hear him mumble as I shut the door.   
  
~Someday when my life has passed me by   
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me   
One way, in the eyes of a passer by   
I'll look around for another try and fade away   
And fade away~   
  
I emerge a few min later not surprised that he had already packed all our essentials. He kissed me softly as he runs to the showers time is of the essences. I quickly call a were-house in town and ask then to come and pick up the furniture. I tell them that a family emergency as come up and we have to sell our apartment, money is of no importance. "And if your here in 15min, I'll pay double." I slip in to black jeans and bind my breasts than put on a black shirt and started labeling thing to be pack up and away. All the food in the house is put in a box for charity, we'll drop it off at a home-less shelter on our way out of town Heero is out of the shower and has already ordered plane tickets for use by the time the movers get here. Gag Texas I hate Texas it's too damn hot there. The movers are done we grab are things and leave.   
  
~Someday when my life has passed me by   
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me   
One way, in the eyes of a passer by   
I'll look around for another try and fade away   
And fade away~ 


End file.
